


Now It All Makes Sense

by Lumos5000



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 50th anniversary, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mattex (implied), One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos5000/pseuds/Lumos5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Tennant attends the wrap party for the 50th Anniversary. He goes looking for Matt and stumbles upon something he wished he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now It All Makes Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Mattex at the 50th anniversary wrap party... 'Shut up.' 'Make me.' ~ This was a prompt I received on tumblr for a ficlet

The wrap party for the final days of shooting on the 50th anniversary special is a glorious thing to behold. Steven Moffat had graciously offered up his house for the venue of this grand celebration of 50 years of Who. As David walked around engaging with various guests he can’t but help think that his inner child is geeking out at the prospect of even being involved in such a venture.

Back in 2005 when he got the job as the Tenth Doctor it was like all of his childhood dreams had come true. Never did he think that one day he would be back on set wearing the Doctor’s clothes again, piloting his TARDIS and getting to act alongside his fellow Doctor actors. Of course it wasn’t over yet, he would be seeing a lot of the Who cast in the months leading up to the 50th Anniversary special what with all the interviews and promotions. Especially the incumbent Doctor, Matt who had taken the reigns and run with it. The press couldn’t get enough of the two of them, even though there had only been a grand total of two photos of them together before they started shooting for the special. So it was only natural that Steven had arranged for them to do a few interviews together. 

David scanned the crowd for the youngest Doctor, wanting to talk to him about an interview they would be giving next week after the trailer for the 50th aired on the telly. He saw Sylvester chatting up McGann and Billie was dancing wildly with Arthur and Karen over in the lounge. But where was Matt? He had spotted him early over in the dinning room flirting once again with Alex but since then he seemed to have vanished. 

David rocked back and forth on his heels, slightly frustrated. Matt wasn’t a hard person to loose as he had come to find out during filming. He was so loud and clumsy you could hear him coming from a mile away, and nearly a day hadn’t gone by without Matt breaking something or other .

He finds his father-in-law chatting up the Moff in the kitchen and questions them about Matt’s disappearance. Steven just chuckles, a knowing expression on his face but doesn’t say anything. Peter is a lot more forthcoming with information, “I think I saw Matt head upstairs about a half hour ago. Said something about needing to get away from the noise.” David nodded his thanks and maked his way upstairs, determined to locate him.  

In all honestly though he couldn’t blame his younger co-star, even he was starting to get a bit knackered. David resolved that after he had a brief chat with Matt, he would find Georgia and they could go home. Really he was getting to old for these all night par-

Someone moaned and David stopped dead in the hallway. He turned his head this way and that trying to identify the source of the sound. There it was again, coming from one of the guest bedrooms. David silently made his way to the closed door. Part of him knew that whatever was going on inside that room was not meant to be heard by the party goers downstairs, or by him for that matter. And yet he found himself leaning against the door, ear pressed to the wood paneling, trying to identify the voices within. 

There was another low moan followed by a woman’s laughter and the squeaking of bedsprings. “Matthew shut up!” Alex Kingston’s voice hissed and David froze where he stood, wondering if he had made some sort of sound to indicate his presence. He held his breath for a moment, straining to hear if they had moved closer to the door. There was another low moan followed by more squeaking of metal springs, “Matthew honestly, if you don’t stop that moaning all of Cardiff will know what we are up too.” There was a lighthearted chuckled, “Make me.” Matt’s voice growled challengingly. 

David backed away from the door as quietly as he could, alarmed and not quite sure of what he had just heard. Alex Kingston and Matt Smith? How long had this been going on? Utterly baffled he turned to go downstairs and stopped when he saw Moffat on the landing. Wordlessly he pointed to the bedroom where his two co-stars were currently shagging like rabbits. “I know.” the Scotsman said plainly.

“You know!” David half whispered, “Since when? I mean they bloody well flirted a lot on set and Matt always looked at her with those big puppy dog eyes of his but I never thought for a moment…” he trailed off running a hand through his hair. 

“Since Utah.” he said, walking over to David and throwing an arm around his shoulder, “Come on you look like you need a drink.”

“River and her Doctor,” David mused, “Talk about fiction writing reality.” He regarded the Moff as they walked back downstairs, an eyebrow raised, “You didn’t have anything to do with this did you?” 

His fellow Scotsman just smiles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still dunno why I did this from David's POV... I suppose I thought it might be funnier that way.


End file.
